Dreams, wishes, and reality
by unarosaesunarosa
Summary: Interested in reading how Draco accidentally falls in love with the wrong girl?
1. Ginny's drama

**A/N:::: Reviewed, a few little things changed, hope you guys enjoy because I certainly did.**

**A/N: so this kinda came to me in my sleep, I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yada-yada, and all that jazz, all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, except for my plot-line, ok? So don't sue. Please don't sue... that wouldn't be nice...**

Ginny Weasley felt utterly heartbroken as Harry Potter, the man of her dreams, asked another girl to the Valentine's Day Dance. in. Front. Of! HER!

She ran to her room, with the excuse of having forgotten a book, and cried herself to sleep. Ginny cried and cried.

And cried.

And cried some more.

Ok, so she may be a little bit of a drama-queen, but I mean come on. She was fifteen now. She had grown up. She'd gone up two cup sizes. She'd lost weight, she had curves now. She was top in her class. She was the best chaser the team had had, she made sure they never lost a game. She was there for him all the time. She tried so hard to be perfect. So why didn't he even notice her?

(as much as I dislike Ginny sometimes, I felt this was a common problem girls deal with and I found no better drama-queen)

She had tried everything she could think of and the boy would not budge.

1) Dressing more preppy, which didn't get his attention cause all the other girls were dressing like that now.

2) Dressing slutty, this only got her the attention of EVERY male EXCEPT for Harry, besides all the girls who dressed like tramps got treated as such...

3) Being the funny one, which failed because the damned twins showed up to school that week for a visit and out-funnied her.

4) Pranking him.

5) Jinxing him.

6) A love potion which Ron drank and then he ended up falling in love with McGonagall.

7) Flirting with him, dating other guys to make him jealous, accidentally-on-purpose bumping into him and knocking them both to the ground with him on top.

8) Sending him racy pictures of her, which he never got and she later found Neville and Seamus and Dean looking at her kinda funny for months.

9, 10, 11, and 12) Being the best chaser on the team, being the prettiest smartest funniest girl.

NOTHING worked. Oh how she wished something would work...

**WHY WOULDN'T HE LIKE HER?**

That was five months ago. She had given up yesterday. She had given up.

Permanently.

She was ready to move on from the Boy-with-too-many-hyphens-in-his-name.

Just one eensy weensy teeny tiny itsy bitsy little problem: no other guy was interested in her and she felt rather lonely.

In fact, she felt very lonely.

School started again, after a nice long and hot summer, and unfortunately for her, she saw everyone pairing off.

It was like some sort of virus had gone around and infected everyone except for her.

Stupid virus.

Stupid boys.

Stupid Harry-frickin-Potter with his stupid perfect girlfriend hanging all over him, draped over his arm like some dumb little *grumble grumble grumble*.

Stupid Christmas dance.

Why was she alone? Why didn't she have a date? Why did they keep having these dances just to annoy her and torture her into madness?

I mean, she wasn't bad-looking. Someone could ask her, oh how she dreamt of someone asking her, how she dreamed of some romantic form of interrogatory manner in which a boy would petition her for her answer to that fated question...

Hermione walked into the common room to find Ginny mindlessly flipping the pages of a magazine while staring out the window at the rain falling on the fields. Poor Ginny, thought Hermione, maybe she'd like to come with me...

"Ginny, you look positively bored. Come study with me in the library?" asked Hermione, hoping for a yes.

"Sure, why not, I have nothing else to do." Ginny said reluctantly.

Well that wasn't nearly the enthusiasm she expected, but then again it was the library and Ginny did seem to enjoy it less than she did...

As they walked they talked about regular girl things.

Boys, shopping, boys, school, boys, upcoming-times-of-the-month-which-need-to-die-!-!-!-!, boys, and the dance. Where there would be boys.

"Who are you going with Mione?"

"I don't have a date yet."

"Oh ... well ... are you interested in anyone yet though?"

"Uhhh ..."

"Spill it, who is the lucky man?"

"Uh ... grated malsocks."

"Excuse me?"

"...*mumble mumble mumble* draco malfoy ..."

Ginny squealed for the entire world to hear, jumping up and down, and smiling like she had slept with a clothes-hanger in her mouth.

Students passing by in the hallway stared, Hermione looked embarrassed and apologetic, as if trying to explain Ginny's madness.

"Ginny ... Ginny, shhhh, not so loud, but yes. I do like him. Hush ... stop jumping ...Ginny ... Ginny!"

"huh? ... Yes?"

"when we get tot the library, you have to be quiet ... you know that right?"

"Yes, of course I know."

"But can you handle it?"

"Me? Handle it? I can handle it. I can totally master it, overcome it, and walk all over it!"

And with that confident declaration from Ginny, both girls walked into the library to "study."


	2. Draco's dilemma

**A/N: Don't own anything, bladdy bladdy blah, all belongs to the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling and all that jazz. Honestly, I ought to be doing other things with my time, but this idea was too brilliant to pass up for Atlas Shrugged.**

"Hermione, what's wrong with me?" Ginny asked as soon as they say down in the library.

"What do you mean, Gin-gin?"

"I meeeeeeeaaaannnnn ... Am I some sort of intellectual threat to the boys in our classes? What sets them off? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Ladies, this is a library, please keep it down," Madam Prince hushed them from her desk.

Both girls blushed and went back to their reading, but Hermione soon began whispering.

"Older boys are bound to be just a bit more mature, even Malfoy compliments your talents in potions..."

"He compliments you too, but..."

"Don't interrupt, what I mean to say is that they're not threatened, maybe you should just let them know you're interested?"

"So you're telling me that not one of those boys thinks I'm too smart for my own good and feel in some possible way threatened by my intellect? Merlin's beard, it's advanced potions, I'm the only 5th year in there, and the only girl besides you."

"*SIGH* oh Ginny, let's just study for now, ok? Love will come knocking on your door before long, I promise."

"Ok," Ginny said, pouting and huffing out air.

* * *

Draco walked back and forth in his room, wondering what in Merlin's name was wrong with him or worse, what would his father think if he ever knew?

"Crabbe, Goyle, you two swear never to tell him?"

Both confused boys sat in their daze and nodded out of habit, they didn't know what he was talking about anyways so who would they tell? And... wait... what exactly were they even gonna tell? Tell who... they were confused and Draco just kept pacing.

He thought he was immune to these childish crushes, sure he encouraged some girls and had some fun but he lost interest so quickly, they lost their novelty, too easy. So he sent them on their not-so-merry way, but hey they were lucky enough to have been touched by Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sakes.

But the way she walks... her hair is so unique... the way she works on her potions so diligently with her little delicate hands, so doll-like... Her laugh is so bubbly and ...

NO, bad Draco, bad Draco, he could not be thinking that way about **her**, Pansy and his mom would kill him, she'd be a threat to the imminent engagement *blegh*

He could, he suppose, ask her to the dance and see if there was any danger to his passing fancy. That's what it was, a passing fancy, just the newest little idea that popped into his head. This was just a stupid Gryffindor, just a Gryffindor, and she meant nothing.

This is not serious, not at all, so he could... theoretically speaking... just ask her out for Hogsmeade and that's all it would be, just butterbeer or something romantic and flirty and...

* * *

"Hermione, I'm bo-oooooooored, can we do something else?"

"Ginny, just go find another book to read, something interesting."

Ginny humphed and walked to the bookshelves, she perused and laughed in delight when she found the book she like, a nice not-so-little Potions textbook, and sauntered back to sit down opposite Hermione.

"Hey, I read that book, it was good."

"Of course you read it, now go on, back to your diary, I mean, uh, essay."

"Ginnerva Weasley, are you accusing me of lying to you? I swear we're doing homework!"

"Ladies, do I have to say this again? This is a library, hush."

The girls looked down instantly, giggling softly.

"So, Mione, I have to ask, why Malfoy? I mean, what drove you to this unbridled and possible unrequited passion you hold for the Prince of Slytherin?"

"I don't know, Gin, one day he didn't come to class and I noticed it. I... I felt silly for missing him, his presence, I wondered if he was ok and soon I um, I sorta found myself wishing I could touch his perfect hair and those, oh Ginny those intense grey eyes..."

"Alright, alright, I think I get it, he is rather handsome."

"It's not just that, he notices me for my intellect and he's a challenge everytime and I don't have to dumb myself down when we talk. Well, when we did, he hasn't spoken to me recently, and that pug-faced Pansy has been practically stalking him for the past few weeks. I don't like it."

"All this because he missed class one day?"

"I told you, it's not just that, it was just ... just that day made me notice he was gone and no one insulted me. Humph," Hermione pouted.

"Mmmhhmm, ok then."

* * *

No, he couldn't possibly ask her, it was not to happen, so he paced back and forth, back and forth, possibly making a trench, while Crabbe and Goyle watched from their beds.

Oh curse it all to hell, he would just go find her and ask her out. That would be that and he would stop liking her and it would be over. Ta-da. That simple.

"Boys, I'm off to do this. No, don't talk me out of it, because you can't. Don't try to hex me out of it, I have all my wits about me, I can ... I can do this..."

Crabbe and Goyle watched in confusion as their boss-man strutted out of the room like an over-stuffed swaggering peacock.

Draco walked to the Great Hall to find the end of lunch and no sight of her. Maybe she'd be in the kitchens, he hoped as his confidence faltered at not finding her immediately.

No such luck, maybe she'd be out on the fields, but it was raining. The Astronomy Tower? Not there either. Maybe she wandered to the owlery?

He so desperately hoped she was there. But as he walked in all he saw was a whirl of feathers and excrement, and owls angry with him for not bringing treats.

But... where could she be? Oh how stupid could he be, she might be in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in front of the fire and reading some potions textbook or one of those girly magazine.

Reading... reading... oh Merlin, he could be a Hufflepuff for being so stupid, reading! She was in the library. Oh how he hoped she was alone...

Please let her be alone, Merlin knows how hard it is to talk to girls, let alone when they're surrounded by their friends. Please, Merlin, let her be alone.


	3. The Mistake

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, the Muggles in my life hinder my creative process with to-do lists and books that must be read and chores and college preparations... Anyways, I'm obviously not the oh so wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling nor am I in any entitled to owning any of these characters, I'm just playing with them**

Draco walked, no, strutted to the library, his confidence rising with each step as he found himself closer and closer to his beloved ...girl... no woman, yes woman, she was practically a woman...

Merlin he really hoped she was alone...

As he walked, he passed a group of giggling first years ogling him from a dark corner. They always gave him the creeps, like they were planning to tie him up and do unspeakable yet sexy things to him ...

He really hoped they wouldn't, first years were so desperate and weird. He was never like that, was he?

He passed a tapestry of some married couple and reflected on what he would like to come out of this, this, this talking and asking out of the woman of his dreams. Literally, his dreams, he dreamt of her almost every night, but he refused to let anyone know that.

The great and powerful (not to mention sexy) Draco Malfoy did not dream, and certainly not of her eyes ... and her beautiful hair and the way she worked on her potions from across the room, not caring that he was staring ...

How far away was the library, anyways? It's taking him forever to walk, and why are there so many people in the hallways? Why can't she just be around the corner, waiting for him? Why couldn't this be easy?

* * *

Oh, right, because she is who she is and that's the whole problem.

Should she ask or should she push this thought away? Should she leave the quiet be while the thought tortured her? What on earth was Mione thinking anyways, because she sure as Merlin's beard was not reading, those eyes were no reading. Maybe she would ask...

"Hey Mione?" Ginny ventured quietly.

"Yes, Gin?" Hermione responded, looking into Ginny's eyes and thinking how pretty they were and that Ginny deserved someone special...

"Are, um, are you gonna ask Draco to the dance?" Ginny was uncomfortable asking her this, it showed in her eyes.

"Why do you ... ask?" Hermione sounded uncertain, the slight pause giving her away.

"Well I was just thinking, would he ever ask you to go with him?"

Hermione looked at her, confused because this was such a change from her Arithmancy texts ...

"I mean, seriously, would **he **ask **you **_ever_?"

Hermione looked very disquieted by this question, she paled and looked down at her feet, shuffling them and slowly closing her book.

"Gin, I understand how impossible it all is, but I can have hope, it's not that big of a deal, but I'd rather like him in secret than be rejected and have him laugh at me. Maybe he might see me ... as something other than who he thinks I've been for all these years ... maybe..."

"I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to upset you, but it is a big deal. I'm glad you have hope, but it's just that I wasted all my time pining over the-boy-with-too-many-hyphens-in-his-name and I didn't wanna see you hurt. I'm just kinda sick of all this dance thing and asking someone and waiting for someone to ask you and I'm just so tired of the whole game and getting hurt every single time. I really just want to be loved."

The two girls then and only then knew how close they were, how alike they'd been thinking for so long, and they rushed into a long hug, having needed the comfort of another body for much too long.

Why had they not breached this subject before?

When Ginny let go of Hermione, she decided to scoot her chair closer to her so they could talk in quiet whispers and secret smiles.

* * *

"Alright," thought Draco as he stood in front of the library doors, "here we go, this is it. I can do this. Come on, dragon, you can do this."

He stared at the intricate wood-work, admiring it's beauty, thinking of how it reminded him of her eyes and, oh, yes, why he had to go in there.

The walls around the doors were very clean, very polished stone. He should know, Filch had made him polish the stone fo detention once.

The doors were large and heavy, but so easy to open, they led to a maze of tomes and texts, amazing information seldom found elsewhere...

"Mister Malfoy," drawled Professor Snape, "are you having trouble opening the doors?"

"No sir, I was just thinking whether or not I should go in."

"Whatever your endeavor, you will succeed." Professor Snape said with a Dumbledore-ish twinkle in his obsidian eyes.

"Wait, what?" Draco asked, confused, but Professor Snape had already walked away.

Draco lowered his gaze and took in a deep breath, placed his hands on the door-handles and prepared to open them when they opened by themselves.

Or, so they seemed to, someone was coming out under a large pile of books and apologized when they passed by, mumbling about a test.

"Oh come on, MAN UP, you can do this, just walk in there, the doors are already open..."

His feet began to move without his orders and he walked past Ms. Prince's desk, past row after row of books, past more groups of people studying and why were girls always in groups?, past desks and chairs, looking for her in particular and...

OH NOOOOOOOooooooooooo she had company.

His luck. His rotten good-for-nothing luck.

Ok, minor set-back, minor, he'd just talk to her as if she were alone. Yes, that was it.

He walked closer, cleared his throat and made his presence known.

The two girls stared at him, waiting for an insult or for him to tell them they were on his favorite chairs or something like that, but they were not prepared for what was coming next.

"Erm, I was wondering if you would, if you'd like to, that is, to accompany me to a lunch date this Hogsmeade weekend, it would mean the world to me if you so would."

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Just then, Hermione's heart broke.


End file.
